


Benedict's assitant

by petra_austria



Series: Benedict's assitant [1]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Assistant, F/M, Film, Movie Set, PA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has the opportunity to work for a big production as a personal assistant, the PA of Benedict Cumberbatch. She tries to stay as professional as possible, but there is something between her and Benedict she can't deny. But why in the world would the big movie star fall for a normal, shy, insignificant girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benedict's assitant

I was biting my lip and getting a good grip of his jacket. As his mouth wandered over the body in front of him, I hissed and held back a groan that was forming in my throat. My eyes focused on his face and I lost myself in the moment.  
That’s when they screamed “CUT!” and brought me back to reality. With a few seconds delay I stepped into the scene and helped Benedict into his robe, trying hard not to look at his almost naked body and concentrating on an imaginary spot on my left.  
I looked at him, when he turned around, tying his robe. “Good job”, I said and was talking about the intimate scene he was just filming for his current film where I was hired to be his Personal Set Assistant. Of course not by him, but by the studio that was doing the movie.  
He scanned me from head to toe, nodded at my comment with a little smile on his lips and walked away to the director to re-watch the scene with the director and his co-actress.

“Good job…good job? What’s wrong with you, Amy?”, I mumbled to myself, feeling like a complete idiot.  
I was Benedict’s assistant for 2 days now and it turned my life upside down. I was falling for him the second I met him. But in what world would he also fall for me? In none, of course. So I had to swallow down my feelings and get on with my job. It really didn’t help that I had to follow him around all day, bring him coffee, hold his jacket, be ready when he or someone else called for me. And that for sometimes 12 to 16 hour-days.

I stepped out of the scenery while the crew was beginning to change it for the next scene. Seems like all participants were happy with the result and moved on. Moving on…sounds like a thing I should do!  
I had to hurry because Ben was on his was to his trailer and since I should always stay by his side in case he needed something, I was not doing my job correctly at the moment. I ran up tohim, following a few steps behind him. He went very quickly and I had my troubles keeping the speed. I was breathing heavier than usual and felt like I was power-walking.

The gentleman he was, he held the door of his trailer open for me and I kind of jumped inside, happy that we had finally reached our destination. I walked a few steps in and just stood there. Benedict stepped inside and closed the door, also panting a little. His body was still facing the door and all I could see was his back, patiently waiting for him to say something or to just turn around.  
Seconds that felt like hours went by and still no word or movement. The situation began to get awkward and since I was horrible at handling awkward situations I couldn’t resist saying something. But it’s not saying meaningful words or sentences, I always begin to blabber.

“So the next scene is the living room scene, right? So you have to get dressed. Do you want to shower first? The scene was great by the way, really…realistic…and all that stuff…”, I said, with thoughts running through my mind what I could say next, but one thought kept coming up, SCREAMING to me in my head. It was “STOP TALKING!”, but as always, I couldn’t’.  
Since there was no response from him, I kept on going. “I think you’re next costume is a casual pair of jeans and a shirt. I can bring it to you if you don’t want to go to the dressing-trailer. I can also bring you a coffee if you need one or…” “Stop talking”, he interrupted me quite roughly, still facing the door. He scared me and I stopped immediately. Did I say something wrong? Was I fired?

Finally he turned around and his eyes were fixated on mine. I just stared at him in shock because of his loud voice. With just two quick steps he was right in front of me and I had to tilt my head back to be still able to look him in the eyes. I just couldn’t move my eyes from his, it was like hypnosis.  
“Just…stop…”, he whispered and leaned his face towards mine. Before I could even realize what the hell was going on, he kissed me. He really kissed me!  
I closed my eyes with a few seconds delay because of my surprise. But as soon as I closed them I could really feel his lips on mine and the passion he put into the kiss. He pushed me against the wall of his trailer. His hands were on my face while his body pinned me against the wall. His tongue gently moved in my mouth while my brain just went “off”. I couldn’t think anymore, I just acted and reacted. My hands suddenly were in his hair and pulled gently at them. Then they moved down to his face, my thumb caressing his cheekbones, moving further to his neck and to the collar of his robe. Suddenly I realized that he was not really wearing anything beneath it, which turned me on even more.

All of a sudden, he broke the kiss and looked at me. “The whole time I could only think of you”, he said. “During the kiss? I hope so”, I said before I could stop myself. He chuckled and put his hand on my cheek. “No, I meant during the scene I just did. The whole time I was thinking of you…imagined that it was you before me”, he said in his deep sexy voice. His finger was following the line of my jaw. My knees got even weaker.  
He leaned back down, slowly. Just a second before his lips touched mine again, someone knocked on the door. “Ben, we need you back on set in 20 minutes, which means we need you in make-up and costume NOW”, the voice said on the other side of the door and then we could hear steps moving away from the trailer.  
“This probably means I need to go…NOW”, he said and smirked. I could just stare at him without being able to say a word. He looked at me for one more moment and then stepped back. Now the situation got awkward.

“I-I think you probably should go…they need you”, I stuttered. “Yeah, I probably should…”, he said. I couldn’t stand his eyes on mine and so I looked at the floor, blushing. He took that as the signal to finally go. In the door, he turned around. “Are you coming?…You’re my assistant after all”, he said and smirked again. “Yes, just a second”, I said. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door shut close I let out the air I didn’t know I was holding in. “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!”, I said to myself, wandering through the trailer. I sat down on the chair in the corner and buried my face in my hands. “What the hell was that?”, I said out loudly. I couldn’t realize what just had happened. So many questions wandered through my mind.  
Why did it happen? Will it change anything between us? Does he really have feelings for me or was he just “in the moment” after his scene? And most importantly, will it happen again?!

I could not get lost in my thoughts right now, I had a job to do. I was Benedict Cumberbatches assistant. I stood up, inhaled and exhaled, counted to 3 and got out of the trailer. I walked over to “Make-up” with a dumb grin on my face to find Benedict sitting in a chair while Estelle, the Make-up artist, did her job. “Hi”, I said as I entered the room. I tried not to look like I’ve been kissed by surprise by Benedict just a few minutes ago. I honestly didn’t know if it worked. “Benedict, do you need a cup of coffee or tea?”, I asked him professionally. “No, thank you”, he said and barely looked at me. Was it really just a reaction to the scene he did? “Do you need anything else?”, I said quickly before my voice could break. I was feeling a lump in my throat and really hoped he wouldn’t need anything so I could get out of there as soon as possible. “No, I’m good”, he answered and still didn’t care to look at me. He almost sounded cold. “Ok”, I mumbled and left.

As soon as I stepped outside into the fresh air, I gasped and felt the tears rushing to my eyes. I quickly walked away from the building and tried to find a quiet spot to sort my thoughts, which wasn’t easy with hundreds of people running around everywhere. I finally found a place between two trucks. As soon as I got there, I started crying and sat down on the floor.  
What was I thinking? Why would he ever like me or find me attractive?  
I knew it was ridiculous but I just let the tears flow to get the anger and the sadness out of my system. After a few minutes I stood back up and wiped my eyes and my nose, in lack of an alternative, with my sleeve.  
“Come on, Amy. It was just a kiss and not a confession of endless love”, I said to myself. “Okay, it was a good kiss, but still…nothing more. So go back there and do your fucking job. You only have a few days left, that’s nothing. So stop being ridiculous, Amy, and go back to work”, I tried to motivate myself and was really hoping that no-one heard me. I wiped my face again and hoped that my eyes didn’t look to much like break-down-crying.

I went back on set and waited there for Benedict. I avoided eye contact if possible and got the day over pretty quickly. They just had to shoot two more scenes which involved Benedict and then he was done for the day…and so was I.  
He went back to his trailer with his manager while I stayed on set to talk to a few other PA’s. When I said goodbye to them I wanted to get home in my apartment, which I got from the production firm while I was working on that movie. Normally I was not living in London.  
But then I realized that my bag and my coat were still in Benedict’s trailer. I groaned annoyed and had no other choice but to get it from there. I didn’t know how long his meeting with his manager would take and I was not too keen on spending the rest of the day and probably evening here. So I had to get my things.

I went up to his trailer, hesitated for a second and then knocked. I didn’t wait for an answer and just went in. I went directly to my stuff and grabbed it. “If you don’t need anything from me for today, I would be going home”, I said while putting on my coat, not looking him in the eyes. When I looked up, I found his face to have a surprised and irritated expression. I was impatiently waiting for his answer, giving him the cold shoulder. “Ehm, no-no, I don’t need anything, Amy”, he stuttered and it almost sounded like a question. “Okay, I see you tomorrow then”, I replied quickly and left, not giving him the chance to add anything.

I was not in the mood of an endless tube-ride home, so I took a cab. As soon as I closed the door to my flat behind me, the tears came back. I just took my coat and my shoes off and went straight to bed, although it was just 6 pm. I wasn’t hungry and I didn’t care about my make-up.  
I dreamed of the kiss and thought for a moment that I was back in the moment again, but then I woke up and found myself in the depressing reality I was living in at the moment. I slept till 3 am, but that was it. I couldn’t fall back to sleep and tossed and turned in bed. For a second I thought about calling in sick for work, but then I felt stupid. It was just a kiss, nothing more. I was acting like a dumb teenager, seeing more in a kiss than there actually was. Just because I haven’t been kissed that often in my life didn’t mean that every time it happened it was something special. So, when my alarm went off at 6 am, I got up, took a shower, got dressed and ate on my way to work. While I was sitting in the tube and eating my sandwich, I decided that I would just act like it never happened. Yes, that’s it! The kiss never happened, so there’s nothing to be sad or angry about. I’ll just be the best damn PA this production ever had so that they would hire me again or at least recommend me to other firms.

When I arrived at the studio, I went straight to Benedict’s trailer where I would put my things during the day. It was still dark outside, so I could clearly see that the light inside the trailer was on. Shit, Benedict was already there. So, here’s the moment to find out if I could play it cool or not. Probably not, but I still had to try.  
I walked up to the door, took a deep breath and went straight in. “Good morning, Benedict. Did you sleep well?”, I started to talk as nothing ever happened. I was as polite and friendly as every time we greeted in the morning. “Good morning to you, Amy. I slept quite okay, but I had some things on my mind”, he said, sitting in the chair I was sitting in the day before after…the thing that never happened. I was well aware that his eyes followed me, as I moved through the trailer. I got the scene-sheet from the table. Benedict had 6 scenes today with two big costume changes. So it would be a long day. Great!

“Amy?”, he asked. “Yes?”, I asked back. “Why did you literally ran away yesterday evening?”, he asked calm, still sitting in his chair. I stopped in my movement, but didn’t turn around. “I-I was tired, so I wanted to get home quickly”, I simply replied and hoped I wouldn’t sound too nervous. “I wanted to talk to you”, he said and his calm voice weirded me out. “About what?”, I asked as if I didn’t know what he was talking about. “Come on, Amy, was it so bad that you forgot about it?”, he asked and it sounded a bit like he was mad that I could think like that. “It was the exact opposite of bad and that’s the problem”, I said…in my head. I just couldn’t say it out loud…to him.

I turned around and looked at him. Bad mistake! My knees got weak as his blue eyes stared right into mine. I pulled myself together and hoped for a steady voice. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about and we actually don’t have time to figure it out. According to that plan here, you start filming you’re first scene of the day in about 30 minutes and you still have to go to Costumes and Make-up. I suggest you go there and I’ll get you coffee and a muffin, how about that?”, I said and didn’t really wait for an answer. I just went to the door, opened it and waited for Benedict to get up and off to work. He smiled lightly in a sort defeated way, shook his head in an almost non-noticeable way and finally got up.

He took the script for today’s scenes off the table and walked towards me. As he passed me in the door, he stopped, leaned towards me and whispered, “I don’t know why you’re acting like it never happened, but I know for sure that you didn’t forget about it.” I could feel his breath on my skin and I got goose-bumps all over. I forced myself not to look at his eyes again, so I stared at an imaginary point behind him. He waited a few seconds and then got going to costumes.  
Again, I stayed back and had to catch my breath and pull my feelings together. Afterwards, I went to get coffee and a muffin for him and also a coffee for me.  
I caught up with him on his way to set. He was a bit late, so he just took a sip of the coffee and left out the muffin.

The third scene of the day was an outdoor scene, so my duty was to hold Benedict’s coat and every time they screamed “CUT!” rush up to him to put it on him so he wouldn’t freeze. Benedict was fully in character so he didn’t bother to make comments on our conversation earlier, but after this scene was a longer break which most of the crew would use as a late lunch break.  
When the director said the final CUT of the scene, the crew dispersed and I waited for Benedict, who was chatting with the director. “Are you eating with him?”, I asked when he came back and we walked back to the trailer. “No, I thought we eat together, so I ordered some food to our trailer”, he replied. OUR trailer?  
“That sounds nice, thank you”, I said. I realized that moment was the first time I smiled today. Normally, I smile much more.

The food arrived with us and we seated at the small table and I tried my best to sit as far away from him as possible, which wasn’t easy in OUR little trailer.  
We started eating quietly and feeling awkward, at least from my point of view. He had ordered some salad with grilled chicken. It was delicious.  
“Thanks for the food again, it’s really good”, I finally broke the silence when I couldn’t bear with it anymore. “Oh, it’s my pleasure. And if I may say that you look very lovely today”, he added the last part like it was the most normal thing to say. I almost choked on the piece of chicken I just had put in my mouth. “Oh, ehm, thank you”, I replied and blushed immediately. He had a knowing smile on his face because I reacted exactly the way he wanted me to.

“Do you want to talk about it now?”, he asked me. He had finished his meal and leaned back on his chair. “About what?”, I asked and honestly didn’t know what he was talking about. “Oh come on, this is getting a bit old. You know I’m talking about the kiss”, he replied in his sexy low voice and I shivered when I re-lived the kiss before my inner eye. He scanned me with his intensive blue eyes and I could see in his face that he knew that I haven’t forgotten about the kiss as I was trying really hard to pretend.  
I couldn’t even look him in the eyes and that was the moment he was really sure. I could feel how the atmosphere in the room changed.  
He was slowly sliding his chair closer to mine. “Why are you acting like it didn’t happen?”, he said and his voice had completely changed from flirting to honest interest and a bit frustration. I looked up and his eyes hit me with such an intensity that I had to speak what was really on my mind.

“Because it wasn’t real”, I answered him and got up. He looked confused. “Oh, I’m pretty sure it happened. I was just wearing my bath robe and a…well, a sock”, he said chuckling, trying to make it funny, but it wasn’t to me. I was falling for a guy that was way out of my league and in no reality could fall for me too. “You know what I mean, Benedict”, I almost shouted and it sounded meaner than I wanted it to be. “To be honest, I don’t. I really don’t know why you’re acting like that”, he said angrily and stood up. He came around the table and then leaned onto it. We were standing opposite each other and silence surrounded us. “I…I…” I tried to say something but I wasn’t sure if I should say it. “What?”, he asked in an encouraging way. I took a deep breath and finally looked up, straight into his eyes.

“I know that you just were in the moment, after the scene, and kissing me was, sort of, a result of that”, I explained myself and lowered my voice the further I got in my sentence until it was just a mumbled whispering. But Benedict understood me.  
He was silent for a few seconds, but it felt like ages. “You really think that it was like that? That this was just a way to let off steam after such a scene?”, Benedict asked and sounded really angry, almost furious. I ducked automatically.  
It just took him two steps to stand right in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me very close to him. I looked up in his face. I was totally taken by surprise by his quick movements. “And in what moment do you think I am now?”, he said and in the next moment his lips were on mine. At first I opened my eyes out of surprise, but then closed them quickly to enjoy the kiss.

His lips were so soft and demanding that my knees got all weak. I was glad that he was holding me so tight to his warm body. His hands on my back and in my hair, my hands slowly moving up his arms, over his shoulders to his face. “Mhmm”, I was moaning into his lips when he entered my mouth with his tongue. We were both panting heavily for air because no-one of us wanted to break the kiss. It got even deeper and more passionate the further it got.  
What was I doing? Did I really think that that was it? That THIS was the moment he would fall in love with me and never look at another woman again? Bullshit!

I almost pulled him off my lips and took a step back. Benedict looked at me irritated. He looked even more irritated when I slapped him. Why I did it, I didn’t know. Maybe I didn’t know what to do in such a situation. He looked at me in surprise and I responded in the same way. “Am I fired now?”, was the first thing I said after slapping him. “What the bloody hell was that for?”, Benedict asked, holding his cheek. “To make you stop what you don’t actually mean”, I replied. Benedict’s facial expression was a mixture of frustration and amusement. The slap probably wasn’t that hard I was thinking it was.

“Could you please stop telling me what I actually mean and what not and let me kiss you?”, he asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed me again to kiss me. Softer this time, slower, but not less passionate. He even took my hands in his to keep me from slapping him again, but I wasn’t thinking about that at all. He wouldn’t have to ask to kiss me, no, almost begged me to let him kiss me, I would have let him do anything to me. Probably even break my heart.  
We had 5 days of shooting left and we both acted like teenagers. We exchanged hidden looks whenever possible, held each other’s hands when nobody was looking and kissed in his trailer. But we never went further.

Just one time it got a bit steamier. I was back at his trailer, studying the scene-list for the next days and coordinated it with his publicist that booked interviews and photo-shoots. I had just ended a call when the door opened and Benedict entered the trailer in just his bathrobe, his hair still a bit wet. He had shot an outdoor fight scene with a lot of mud and had to take a shower in the main facility because there hadn’t been one in all trailers.  
I stared at him for a few seconds because I didn’t expect him to show up like this. He could not fail to mention my stare and slightly open mouth. “What? Do I have something in my face?”, he asked, honestly confused. “No…you’re face is perfect”, I said and stood up. He smiled and got a bit red on his cheeks. He told me once before that he is still not used to compliments concerning his looks. I found it to be very cute that I could make him blush.

I walked up to him and hooked my fingers onto the belt of his bathrobe. Then I pulled him closer to me and got on my toes to give him a kiss. A long, soft and slow kiss. “Mhmm, that was nice”, he whispered in his low voice and I almost felt its vibration. “Yes it was and it can get even nicer”, I said with a smooth voice and started to move my hands up his collar, where his bathrobe parted. I moved my handy inside his bathrobe and felt his muscular chest. I was honestly proud of myself when I felt that he got goose bumps wherever I touched him.

“Someone’s a bit more forward today”, Benedict noticed with a smirk. And he was right. Knowing that our days together will soon come to an end, has made me loosen up a bit and taking on the lead. I didn’t reply anything to his comment, I just went on by moving my hands over his warm skin under his robe. I brushed up against him and felt not-so-little Benedict saying Hello as well. I couldn’t help but smile victoriously over the fact that I could arouse him that much. I honestly felt proud of myself and it kept me going.  
My hands went further down while I got on the tip of my toes again to kiss him, more passionately this time. My tongue entered his mouth, connecting with his and dancing through his mouth. It seemed like our lips were glued together, we didn’t break the kiss for even a blink of an eye.

The kiss got steamier and I couldn’t help but to scratch his skin with my fingernails, just to get a bit of the tension out of my system, but it seemed that it got not only me, but Benedict fired up even more.  
“If you don’t get your hands out of my bathrobe, I promise you I will forget myself”, Benedict murmured and he sounded breathless. “I want you to forget yourself”, I replied in a whispered tone. I stared right into his eyes, challenging him. I could see so much going through his head while looking me in the eyes. He sure wanted to go further but he was also a gentleman and well aware that this was a trailer in the middle of a film set. But looking into my lustful eyes, glancing at his face…watching me bite my lightly swollen lip from the kiss we just shared…he was just a man after all.

He put my face between his hands and pulled me up to his face. Our lips clashed together and it got me moaning out loud. He ran his fingers through my hair and got me tilt my head back by pulling on them. He then worked his way down my chin, to my neck, biting and licking my skin. “Oh god”, I moaned and held on to his hips because my knees got so weak that I was about to fall down. Thank god, Benedict had his arms around my waste so tight that even if I fainted just now, my body wouldn’t touch the ground.  
“Oh Benedict”, I grunted and tried to push myself closer to him, but not even a piece of paper could have fit between us.

At first, we didn’t hear it, but the sound of someone knocking on the door slowly got to my mind. “Ben, wait a second, I think someone’s at the door”, I whispered. “What?”, Benedict’s face appeared in my field of vision. He looked confused why I stopped him. It seemed like he didn’t hear the knocking. “I said, someone’s at the door”, I repeated. “Oh”, was his witty answer, looking at the door. I chuckled over his reaction and took my hands off his body to adjust my clothes. “I should check the door because you’re…not available at the moment”, I said, looking down his bathrobe. He also looked down and tightened his robe, trying to cover his “situation” a bit more. I looked down at my shoes to hide my smile. I turned around and went over to the door. I quickly adjusted my hair and hoped that my face wouldn’t look too guilty.

“Yes?”, I asked when I opened the door. “Hi”, said Beth, the director’s assistant. “What took you guys so long?”, she asked. “Oh, we…we’re…just going over his lines”, I tried the first excuse that came to my mind. “O…kay?” replied Beth, not sure if she should believe that. “We need Benedict in Comstumes right now. We have the next outdoor scene and the sunlight is already fading”, she explained her visit at the trailer and looked up as Benedict appeared in the door behind me. “Sorry for the wait. I’ll be right behind you”, he said, still in his bathrobe. I didn’t dare to check if he solved his “problem”. I just blushed and avoided eye-contact with both of them.  
Benedict walked past me and his fingers lightly brushed my hand. It would appear to others that it was just by accident, but I knew that it clearly wasn’t. When Benedict walked away, following Beth, he glanced over his shoulder and threw me one of his amazing smiles. I couldn’t help but smile right back at him. I caught myself still watching him walk away when he was already half way across the property. I got back in the trailer and shot the door behind me.

I refused to believe it was the last day of shooting and therefore my last day with Benedict. It brought tears to my eyes when I walked onto the film set in the early morning. It was 20 past 6 in the morning and Benedict was probably already in Make-up, getting ready for his first scene of his last day. Due to his other projects, this was his last day available, so the director threw in every little thing he wanted to shoot with Benedict on today’s schedule. I went straight to the trailer and tried to pull myself together. I wiped my eyes and hoped that they wouldn’t look too red. In the next second, I already got the call to be on set because they were about to start shooting.  
The day was so crammed with scenes that there were no real breaks in-between them. Benedict rushed from one set to Costumes, to Make-up and back to the next. We literally had no time for us through-out the whole day, no time to talk what would happen after this shoot, where we would go from here. IF we would even go somewhere from here.

All I could do all day was admiring him from the far, rush to his side when he needed his coat and bring him something to drink when he asked for it. Someone not involved could think that he was acting a bit cold towards me, but we were actually playing it safe after Beth almost caught us. So we were back to hidden looks and lightly touches of our hands.

Because of all the stress and hard work, the day ended very quickly and before I knew it, I was back in the trailer, packing everything up. Benedict was still on set, talking to the director and checking if anything needed to be re-shot.  
I needed to do something to not let this end right here and right now. What we had in the last 10 days was not nothing. I figured, if I asked him if we could have dinner tonight before he would fly to America tomorrow, we could talk about where we stand and where we want to go. I prepared a little speech to get him to go to dinner with me and was going over the words over and over again.  
I could hear him outside the door, coming closer and talking to someone. I stopped what I was doing and waited for him with a big grin on my face. I felt good about what I wanted to tell him.

Benedict came in and went straight to his coat, put it on and grabbed his bag. “Ehm, Benedict”, I tried to get his attention. He was in a hurry until he saw my hopeful and confused face. He went to the door and said, “Two minutes”, and closed it. The smile disappeared from my face.  
“I’m terribly sorry, but I got a call from L.A.. They brought the kick-off of my next shoot forward to Thursday, which is in two days. I have to get there immediately, they booked me a flight and the plane is already waiting for me”, he explained his hurry. At this moment, I lost any hope of spending the evening together. It didn’t escape his attention that I frowned at what he just had said.  
“Oh Amy, I’m sorry. This is really not how I wanted us to part ways”, he said and wrapped his arms around my waste, pulling me close to him. I almost reluctantly put my arms around his neck and looked into his bright blue eyes. They were hypnotizing.

“I will really miss you”, he said and kissed me. I enjoyed the kiss in all its intensity because I sort of got the feeling that this could be our last one for a long time. “I will miss you too”, I said and snuggled up against his chest. I took a deep breath of his scent to be able to remember it as long as possible.  
Someone knocked at the door and said, “Ben, we really need to go”. Benedict grunted in frustration and I felt the same way. He hugged me tight and gave me another kiss. “I’ll call you”, he said, gave me a last quick kiss and left.  
A few minutes later, I was still standing there, feeling cold and alone. I pulled myself together and packed up my things. There was no need for me to be there any longer. I went straight home, holding back the tears in the taxi.  
I finally arrived at my flat and all I wanted to do was to curl up in my bed and feel miserable. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I realized that Benedict never asked for my phone number.

The End…?

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, here is the sequel =)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1577033
> 
> I would be over the moon if you leave me some comments. Thank you! =)


End file.
